


All the Lights and Decorations Put Up in Anticipation

by Nativestar



Series: Advent Calendar [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativestar/pseuds/Nativestar
Summary: Set post S4, it’s Christmas and Jack is finally coming home, but will they get all the decorations up in time to celebrate?  Pure fluff with a side of whump.  (No spoilers for S5)
Series: Advent Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035885
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	All the Lights and Decorations Put Up in Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whump Advent Calendar: (7th – 9th December) Christmas decorations and Putting them up together

“Okay, we’ve got the outdoor lights up, Russ will be here in half an hour with a Christmas tree and Bozer’s getting the decorations out of storage. Which means we still need to decorate the tree, hang the stockings and fit a grocery run in before Desi picks Jack up from the hospital in a few hours.” Riley read off the list they’d written out the night before when it had seemed like such a good idea to get the house all decked out for Christmas before Jack was discharged from the hospital.

It seemed both five minutes and five years since Mac had gotten the call that Jack had disappeared just as his team had been closing in on Kovacs. Now, Mac could hardly believe the world was down one international terrorist and that Jack was finally coming home.

Mac shifted on the sofa, trying to hide a wince as his ribs, hell, his _everything_ protested. Saving Jack had come at a price, namely fractured ribs, a badly sprained ankle and more cuts and bruises than Mac cared to count. But it was a price he’d pay over and over again if it meant that his family was safe and spending Christmas together. Jack hadn’t been quite so lucky, the ‘minor’ stab wound as he called it requiring an extra day under Phoenix Medical’s care.

An ominous thud came from round the corner quickly followed by Bozer shouting “I’m good, its fine!”

Riley shared an unconvinced look with Mac. “I should go help.” She said.

“I can help too, just give me a sec.” Mac said, unprepared for how quickly Riley would turn on him.

“You will do no such thing!”

“I’m alright. Really, Riles.” As long as he didn’t bend or lift anything he was good. Well, mostly good. He reached for his crutches, only for Riley to move them out of his reach.

“Nope. I’m not having you trip over your own crutches giving yourself a head injury and leaving me to explain to Jack why the paramedics are wheeling you out just as he gets back home.”

“I won’t--” Mac sighed as Riley cut him off with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s just-- I want--” He couldn’t put it into words, how important this was for him. It was their first Christmas together in years. It was their first _anything_ in years. More than that, he wanted to be a part of it, he wanted to do this for Jack, because Jack was _home_ and those were words he’d started to doubt he’d ever say.

“I know.” Riley nodded. “Believe me, I feel the same way.” She sat down next to him and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. “But we all thought we lost _both_ of you for a moment there. You only got discharged yesterday, you need to take it easy, _we_ need you to take it easy. Please, Mac?”

“Okay. Fine. I’ll stay here.” Mac surrendered, raising his hands.

Riley smiled. “I knew you’d see reason.” And as she left she threw over her shoulder. “You should know I’ve rigged the sofa with a sensor, if you get up when our backs are turned I’ll know.”

Unfortunately, that left Mac with almost nothing to do. He’d been left with just the TV remote and his phone, mostly likely on purpose. He could take a nap but he’d slept most of yesterday away too, he didn’t want more sleep. He slid a hand under his butt, feeling the sofa seat, was Riley bluffing or had she really hidden a sensor in there? He couldn’t be sure and he sighed in defeat. But he did have a handful of paper clips in his pocket and his Swiss army knife…

* * *

… A warm hand on his arm and a soft voice woke him from his sleep. _Damn._ He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He grunted as he gingerly moved, trying to gently wake up sore muscles. Taking a cautious breath he smelt… pastrami and cookies?

He looked up and saw Riley and Bozer smiling proudly in the middle of a living room all decked out for Christmas. There were twinkling lights everywhere, the large Christmas tree was heavy with baubles, including the paper clip ornaments he’d finished before he’d dozed off. Festive songs played in the background while the train set went clickity-clack on its rails.

“Guys, this is amazing!” He said smiling.

“Sure is.” Bozer said proudly. “And just in time too, Russ is on his way back with the rest of the groceries and Matty is stuck in traffic but Jack and Desi will be here any minute.”

Mac immediately scrambled for the crutches that Riley held out for him. “Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” He demanded, as he quickly pushed himself to his feet, wincing as his ribs reminded him fast movements were not recommended.

“Whoa, slow down Mac. You needed the rest, we weren’t going to wake you before we had to.” Riley said.

Suddenly, the bang of a car door closing in the driveway turned all their heads towards the front door and Mac found himself strangely nervous. He’d been there when Jack woke up from the anaesthesia but they’d both been too exhausted and high on painkillers to do much other than bask in each others presence and safety.

The door opened and Jack walked in, one arm held protectively to his side, with Desi hovering by his elbow just in case, just like Bozer was hovering by Mac’s. His face lit up as he took in the house, the lights catching the brightness in his eyes.

“Wow, the place looks amazing.” Jack said, “But not as amazing as you guys.”

He stepped forward, arms open and Mac limped into the hug, feeling Jack’s arms wrap carefully around him.

“Welcome home, Jack.” Mac whispered, awkwardly returning the hug just as carefully, trying not to drop his crutches.

“Thanks, hoss. For everything.” Jack whispered back. Then he reached out, dragging the rest of the team one by one into a group hug. Neither Mac nor Jack were too steady on their feet but bolstered by the arms of Riley, Bozer and Desi they stood hugging for a long time.

“Its good to be home.”


End file.
